


The Sons of Ragnar Lothbrok

by catastrophage



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings in the Chapter Notes, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't Judge, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Imagines, Multi, Other, Ragnarssons x Reader, Reader-Insert, Some can be Dub-Con, character drabbles, headcanons, hugs and kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophage/pseuds/catastrophage
Summary: A collection of headcanons and imagines for each of Ragnar's sons.Most are safe for work - NSFW and other warnings are listed in the top notes of each chapter.





	1. First Time Meeting Ragnar's Sons

**Author's Note:**

> This story format was inspired by [lisinfleur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisinfleur) here on AO3, as well as my writing partner on twitter.  
> I've been told there's more on tumblr, but that's not quite my territory.  
> I will try not to use the same topics I've read before!
> 
> If you have any ideas or requests, you can post them in the comments.  
> My x reader chapters are meant to work for all readers, regardless of gender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᴛᴡ ғᴏʀ ᴛʜɪs ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ:  
> just some alcohol

**First Time Meeting Ragnar's Sons**

**Björn - The Seafarer**

The sea has been rough these days, and clouds roll over the cliffs of your hometown. This is where you would meet Björn. His ships arrive at the coast just before nightfall, and a dozen warriors enter the house you're at. They are rough, demanding to spend the night. They want food, and some will start flirting with the women. One man seems to be in control, he is much calmer, much more patient. It's just a facade, you can see it in his eyes, how he looks around with the same intent as the others. Then he barks at them, and his voice is loud and powerful. "We are guests, behave as such!"  
The smile on his lips betrays him. You can tell that he is used to get what he wants - and it's you his eyes fall on. "My name is Björn," he introduces himself, radiating pure charisma. "Björn Ironside."

**Ubbe - A Walk through Town**

"Welcome to Kattegat." You will never forget the warm smile and the soft glow in his eyes the first time you met him. He touched your shoulder, giving you a slight push into the right direction, away from the ships. Whether you've come as a free person or as a slave doesn't matter anymore. The last war has cost many lives, and all newcomers are allowed to settle with the locals.  
"Can you hold a shield?" Ubbe asks you the next day, while he accompanies you on a walk through the town. "Or would you rather care for the cattle?" You stop at the fences that keep the livestock near the houses and he puts a hand on your arm, promising that he would teach you either, whichever you choose, so you won't have to do it alone. "As a viking or a farmer, you will be one of us soon."

**Hvitserk - Drinking Games**

The hall is crowded, there has been a feast. You spot him at a table, a drink in his hands - one of Ragnar's sons. He watches two bulky guys arm wrestling, and he snickers when the one he placed his bets on wins. Then he turns to you, who has taken a seat next to him and raises an eyebrow. He doesn't talk - he never talks much. _Still waters run deep,_ you think and send him a smile. He smiles back. The next hours will blur out in your memory. You know you had a horn of ale - or five. You're not sure whether it's wishful thinking or if he really took your hand in his and started kissing it. You do remember you all had a good laugh and played some drinking games. The next day he finds you sitting outside, holding your head. He reaches you a cup of water. "Sorry," he mumbles. "But you're cute when you're drunk."

**Sigurd - Music for your Heart**

A landscape of bright colors - soft green meadows, wild flowers in yellow, pink and white, the blue sky above - and you're in midst of it. Behind you lies the forest, but ahead you can see all the way to the mountains. There's just a single hut in the area, roof covered with grass and the front decorated with game skulls. You can hear the soft tunes of a lute, so you approach it. In front of the hut sits a young man, golden braids, and he hums to the music he plays. He is so focused on the sound that he doesn't notice you approach him. Only when he stops, he takes the time to look up at you and nods. "Go on," you tell him without even thinking twice. "I'll listen."  
A smile appears on his lips. He starts playing a faster, happy tune. In no time you find yourself tapping your toes and smiling as well. Right now there is no place you'd rather be.

**Ivar - Alone in the Chambers**

"Come in."  
You enter the room quietly, afraid of what will await you behind the dividers. There he sits - calm and peaceful. A chess board and some ancient maps are spread on the table beside him. "Come in," he repeats, and gestures towards a nearby seat. There you sit in silence, while his eyes are studying your face, your expression, your posture. His presence makes your heart beat faster, but you don't dare to move. His charisma is astonishing. Patiently you wait for him to speak again. Which he does - with a smile. "I've been waiting... for you to introduce yourself. You arrived days ago, I've seen you in the hall. Why don't you talk to me?"  
Now your heart throbs against your throat from below, you're not even sure if you still can talk. You are scared that you might have angered him. _Him_ of all people. And yet - you feel like you could lose yourself in those clear blue eyes and his surprisingly calm smile.


	2. Hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᴛᴡ ғᴏʀ ᴛʜɪs ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ:  
> none - just fluff

**Hugs**

**Björn - Bear Hugs**

Björn is not as soft and homey as most of his brothers. He is traveling a lot, and when he's home he is either busy drinking or planning his next adventure. He gives bro-hugs and shoulder pats to lots of people, but once you've witnessed his actual hugs, you will realize they're quite different.  
_Actual hugs_ from Björn are rare, but intense. If he finds back to people he loves, he will wrap his arms around them, come what may, and squeeze them tightly. Those hugs will literally take your breath, and he will lift you up from the floor grinning widely.  
With his significant other, those hugs will seamlessly turn into a making-out session, be it up on his arms, pushed against the nearest wall or collapsed on his bed. He will not let go until he gave you all the love he can give. He is also the quickest of Ragnar's sons to touch you in not-quite-innocent places. Yep - he loves to grab your ass.

**Ubbe - Lots of Love**

Ubbe is very touchy-feely. This doesn't just apply to his wives, but also to his brothers. He will ruffle their hair, pet their heads, put an arm around them, lean his head against theirs. He will smother everyone with love, so that at one point you could hear little Hvitserk beg for Ubbe to stop touching him. But he can only keep his hands off for about ten minutes, before he yearns for contact again. He might even get impatient and unbalanced if he gets too little of that. It may be a good idea to get him a pet he can nuzzle.  
Ubbe likes to run his fingers through your hair and to scratch your head. When he hugs you, that's where his hands go, and where they stay even after the hug. He also gives the most amazing, caring and warm hugs from behind. His arms wrapped around you will shield you from the cold and from all your bad thoughts. You can lean back against his strong chest and he will lean his cheek against your head. The tighter and more intimate the embrace feels, the more likely he will close his eyes and hum softly, or place little kisses onto your temple.

**Hvitserk - A Variety of Hugs**

Hvitserk is pretty much a wild card. The frequency in which he gives hugs is balanced: he keeps himself busy enough not to smother you, especially since he went through this treatment with Ubbe as kids. On the other hand he does enjoy his hugs and physical closeness. When he is not sure if you want a hug, he will ask you to hug him instead, with one of his provoking smiles. Sometimes he will simply stand close without direct contact and enjoy the warmth your body radiates.  
His hugs can range all the way from absolutely innocent to rather intense and sexual. Those fleeting hugs when you part and you can see the sadness of uncertainty in his eyes. The way he leans his head against yours and puts his hands over your ears, so all you hear and all you feel is him. Sometimes he will hug you like a buddy, the same way he hugs his brothers. At other times he gives wild, close hugs, hands wandering all over your body, accompanied by lots of kisses - that's when he's greedy for you. As his significant other, you would quickly notice that he doesn't like to freeze, so the colder it gets, the closer he wants to be, until he wraps both of you in a blanket after stripping you down for some skin-on-skin contact.

**Sigurd - Limited to Lovers**

Since he was a neglected child and everyone was always tending to Ivar, Sigurd is not used to family hugs. Hurt in his feelings, he started to push others away very early, and he still does the same today. He would likely turn away or even shove you, if you tried to hug him. In social situations he often carries his lute on his lap, which effectively helps him build a physical barrier to other people. Instead of hugging or touching him, they will sit down nearby and listen to his music.  
But what about his significant other? Once you got through the awkward stage of getting to know him beyond his facade - adjusting to his pace, giving him the time and space he needs - he turns out to be a wonderful, caring and very gentle person. His touches are as soft as feathers. Instead of pulling you into a full embrace, he will start just holding your hands, then slowly progress to caress you some more. Once he wraps his arms around you, he will hold your head close to his shoulder, the other hand on your back, while he hums or whispers to you.

**Ivar - Hug me, don't touch me!**

Ivar is a complicated case. He loves all attention. The fact that you want to hug him - or want him to hug you - will surely flatter him and he will keep you close, valuing your positive approach to him. _And yet_ he will stay out of reach for your touches for multiple reasons. There is this deeply rooted insecurity about his body, accompanied by an unpleasant sense of vulnerability. He also has trust issues, reasonably so, although he is able to put them aside and risk more at times.  
Once he is ready, he will allow you to hug him. Afraid to be turned down, he will not approach you himself. He also cannot provide any hugs standing, because he would need to put all his weight on your shoulders - quite literally. Instead he will smile softly as you hug him or show your affection. He will really appreciate it.  
At a calm moment he may sit down on his bed with you. He will pull you onto his lap and hold you in a tight embrace, as loving and close and emotional as you have never even dared to hope. If you ever come this far, it's a point of no return. Betray him now and he will kill you.


	3. Homosexuality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᴛᴡ ғᴏʀ ᴛʜɪs ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ:  
> NSFW - sex topics (mature but not very explicit)  
> maybe some light homophobia here and there
> 
> The reader meets each son of Ragnar in the mead hall and asks them about (their) homosexuality.

**Homosexuality**

**Björn - Homowhat?**

Björn tilts his head, trying to process what you've just asked. You help him. "Has the thought of sleeping with another man ever crossed your mind?" Now he laughs and shakes his head. He fills his horn with ale and admits "Not yet."  
"I mean there was that one night in Africa, when Halfdan..."  
He admits that he never thought about the details and implications. He didn't care - at that time, or ever. He didn't see much of a problem, because the Arabic beauty looked like a woman. "One hole, two holes, what counts is that Halfdan enjoyed it."  
He asks a question back - "Do you think that Ragnar has done it?"  
He did notice his father's emotional attachment to Aethelstan, but he thought of it as some kind of brotherly love, mixed with Ragnar's natural curiosity. He never imagined _sexual_ attraction. Now that he thinks about it - and he does so, telling you each of his thoughts - his mother had loved women as well. "But then again, women are women. They are hot, of course Lagertha wants them!"  
He never lets his mind return to Ragnar. Instead he goes on about how much he likes women and that while he wouldn't mind homosexuality, it's not really for him. "I would maybe try it... once," he ends his monologue with what he thinks is a bold declaration. Then he shrugs and empties his horn.

**Ubbe - Memories of his Father**

Ubbe smirks and watches you closely, as if he's waiting for a punch line. When it doesn't come, he leans back and admits - "Yes, I have thought about it."  
He pauses, clearly sorting his thoughts before he speaks again. He tells you of Ragnar and Aethelstan, how close they had been. He grew up knowing his father loved a man, so it never seemed strange to him. Quite the contrary, he thinks he can remember Torstein and Floki each expressing fondness of other men as well. "Of course I was young, I was just a boy. I didn't think about sex until much later."  
He continues his story with hitting puberty and suddenly thinking of everyone as sexual beings. It's not that Ubbe has an especially dirty mind - he doesn't - but he spends a lot of time thinking and is honest with his thoughts. And then, he confesses, he thought about Ragnar and Aethelstan again. "We will never know," he says quietly. "If they did, it's a secret they died with."  
He doesn't think it _needs_ to be a secret. It was no secret that Ragnar loved more than one woman either. "But considering how furious our mother was every time he returned to Lagertha, keeping it secret would have been the safer option."  
He smiles one of his thoughtful smiles and takes a sip from his drink. You watch him, but when you realize he won't continue, you ask him straight forward. "What about you?"  
He almost splutters his drink. "I have never... ."  
He doesn't sound all that convincing, but you decide not to dig any deeper - for today. 

**Hvitserk - Talking Sandwiches**

Hvitserk chuckles, a warm and soft chuckle that leaves a smile on his lips. He takes another sip from his drink and confesses that yes, he has thought about it. He then proceeds to ask you if you want to try it out - you, him and another guy. When you express your confusion about his nonchalant answers, he just grins. "It wouldn't be the first time," he admits. "Well, normally a woman goes in the middle."  
He proceeds how much he likes the female body. How soft and warm it is, and how nice the skin feels. How he likes to spend some time exploring her, and to suck at her nipples. And how he doesn't mind - at all - to share her with someone else. He actually seems to like to watch her and touch her while someone else fucks her. And he doesn't even turn red talking about it.  
But then he gets back to your question, and his tone becomes a little more serious. "I wouldn't mind being in the middle. Even with another man involved."  
He's curious and at the same time he doesn't seem to see it as a big deal. "Of course there are different constellations. Who gets on whom, and how."  
He takes a grape from the table and pops it in his mouth. "We will figure it out."

**Sigurd - Love is Love**

Sigurd shoots you a glare and refuses to answer the question. He empties his drink and leaves the table, as if you have offended him. You almost leave it be, but then you see him leaning against a hut, a new drink in his hand, staring into the distance. You sit down next to him and tell him you're sorry.  
"Don't be," he says quietly. You start to talk and it turns out he has been bullied and belittled for his feminine looks and behavior. Ivar has given him a hard time spreading rumors about him being gay.  
"It shouldn't matter if you are," you try to cheer him up, but he just glares at you again. "I'm not," he quickly states. He loves women. And - he looks around to make sure nobody else can hear him - he also loves men. "It's the person that matters, not if they grow a beard," he whispers.  
He asks you if you have ever loved someone so much that nothing else mattered, as long as you could be with them. "That's how it should be. You forget if they have crooked teeth, or shaggy hair. You don't see it. And I don't see _men or women_. I just love them, want to be with them."  
He knows he can be an ass towards all others, and you're amazed how reflected he talks about it. But he can't tolerate anyone talking bad about same sex romance. "Why does it even matter to that little fuck of a brother?" he murmurs. "He can't make a girl happy anyway."

**Ivar - A Secret Longing**

Ivar looks at you bewildered, laughs and makes a dismissing gesture. No - this is not a topic he wants to talk about. "You _know_ I'm married," he tells you as if your question was utterly stupid. "She is the _most_ beautiful woman in the whole world, she looks like _Freya herself_. What nonsense are you thinking about?"  
You remember how he bullied Sigurd over it and decide to shut up. But after a while you notice how Ivar has turned quiet, much quieter than usual. He looks into the distance, and it seems some thoughts or memories are clouding his mind.  
It's not until the next day that he talks to you again, and this time he has a request. He pulls you in a dark corner of his chambers and orders his guards out of the room. "There has been one man," he starts, but he doesn't finish his sentence. Too deep is the shame of his ingrained homophobia. But then he says his name, and you can actually hear in his voice how fond he is of him. "Leave Kattegat. There is a ship setting sail tomorrow. Go and find him for me."  
He never admits it to you, but as you collect the pieces of the story surrounding that man, you figure that Ivar has a secret longing that may even surpass his love for Freydis. "They basically undressed each other with their eyes whenever they were in the same room," Hvitserk tells you on your departure, a grin on his lips.


End file.
